Big Words
by PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW
Summary: A little piece of Randomness! James and Lily argue and get rudely interrupted by Sirius! hehehe! R/R


**(guess what Padfoot! **_What Moony? _**the person who wrote this needs some originality, i mean only the plot is hers everything else is JK Rowling's. Padfoot. PADFOOT! **_WHAT ! hey don't you know not to wake a person when their sleeping! _**Never mind. (shaking head then seeing James) Hey Prongs! **Zzzzzzzzzz What! Moony!!!** AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!) ** **  
**

**Big Words**

It was like every other day. The classes were boring. The students were bored and Lily Evans and James Potter were arguing. They tend to do this a lot.

"Evans that was not very ladylike of you to say that," said James

"Trust me I try hard not to be. Now BUZZ OFF!" retorted Lily

"And that wasn't very fastidious of you to say," James remanded staying where he was.

"Wow, James Potter used a big word," Lily said teasingly.

"O o o o o o I know a big word," said Sirius coming out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from and you know a big word ha that'll be the day," Lily remarked.

"From around the corner and yes I do know a big word," said Sirius.

James laughed at Lily and Sirius, Lily because she wouldn't believe Sirius and Sirius because he knows a big word. "let's hear it then" He said.

"Okay, here it is, (breathe) antidisestablishmentarianism," Sirius said smiling like a chesire cat.

James and Lily were stunned.

"Where did you learn that Padfoot?" asked James.

"Moony," said a still smiling Sirius.

"Do you even know what it means?" asked Lily.

"Nope but it sounds cool," Said Sirius and he left whistling down the hall.

"What does it actually mean?" James asked Lily

"It means originally, opposition to the disestablishment of the Church of England, now opposition to the belief that there should no longer be an official church in a country," stated Lily as id it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Definitely a word Moony would use," Said James then he started to laugh. Lily stared at him then she couldn't help but laugh at him.

Once they had calmed down Lily said" You know James you haven't asked me out yet today,"

"Why are you actually going to agree to go out with me today or do just what an excuse to reject me?" questioned James.

"Well you never know I might or I might not," She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Okay then, Lily will you please end my endless sufferings and allow me to escort you to the next Hogsmeade trip and the one after that," said James in a very dramatic way.

"Always one for the dramatics but I think I won't be lonely next Hogsmeade trip," Said lily and then with a quick kiss she left James standing there amazed and stunned. He stood there for a second or two then…

"Hey Lily wait up!" he shouted as he raced to catch up.

(five months later on their last day at Hogwarts)

"Hey Padfoot did you find out what antidisestablishmentarianism means yet?" asked James who was cuddling with Lily on the couch.

"Nope and I'm not planning to either because all I have to do is ask Moony," answered Sirius.

"Paddy you really need to learn how to use a dictionary," said Remus ,"because I will not always be around."

"What makes you think that? We will always be together, well those two will anyway," Sirius said nodding towards the couple who weren't listening anymore but were in other words other wise detained.

"Lets leave them be ae," said Remus and left. Sirius quickly took a picture and left too.

(many years later)

Harry looked into the photo album Hagrid gave him. He found a loose picture in the back. It was one of his Mum and Dad on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Harry picked it up and turned it over. It said:

Dear Harry,

I know this isn't the best picture but I wanted you to have it. I took this on our last day at Hogwarts. Hope you like it.

Love always,

Sirius.

p.s. the way it started over an argument over big words. Especially 'antidisestablishmentarianism'

pps. I don't even know what t is now.

Harry turn the photo back over and watched his parents with a tear in his eye.

**A/N: Random!!!!!!! yeah i know okay heres the thing i had sum english homework and the very long word in the story above was in my homework and this is what came to mind.**

**Review please!!!! **


End file.
